The present invention relates generally to gaming systems, and particularly but not exclusively to a mechanical reel and a reel strip having at least one offset symbol bearing surface.
Slot machines, otherwise known as fruit machines and poker machines typically have three or more reels which spin when a button is pushed. Each reel typically has printed on its outer surface a plurality of symbols. Each of the mechanical reels typically revolve and then stop to display a symbol. At full speed the reels may typically spin on the order of 100 revolutions per minute. At this speed it can be difficult to spot a symbol, such as a key or chaser symbol. While gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.